Cartoon Wrestling Entertainment WEEK 1
by Marioandgoku101
Summary: First Ever Week of Cartoon Wrestling Entertainment! Where Cartoon characters fight each other And Reveals of what happened in Temple Chamber Goku Vs Naruto match.
1. Rigby's Talks about his victory

*The Scene repeats what happen on august 29,2014,Uncle Grandpa Wins the 15 men Battle Royale for the #1 contendership for the intercartoon Championship,Wonder Woman Defeats Videl from Dragonball and retain her title,Donnie and Michelangelo Defeats Mordecai and Muscle Man and Win the titles,Rigby defeats Luigi by count out with the distracting of mordecai but rigby doesn't win the title,Timmy pins Patrick and gets his title,Mario defeats Bowser,Sonic,Spongebob,Raphel,and Goten in a Chamber Cage Fight,Gohan Defeats Vegeta in a Last Man Standing Match,And Finally Naruto Defeats Goku and is the NEW CWE CHAMPION!*

*Flo Rida ''Good feeling'' Starts playing*

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no<br>I get a good feeling, yeah  
>Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah<br>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
>I get a good feeling, yeah<p>

Yes I can, doubt that I leave, I'm running with this plan  
>Pull me, grab me, crabs in the bucket can't have me<br>I'll be the president one day  
>January first, oh, you like that gossip<br>Like you the one drinking what God sip dot com  
>Now I gotta work with your tongue<br>How many rolling stones you want  
>Yeah I got a brand new spirit,<br>Speak it and it's done  
>Woke up on the side of the bed like I won<br>Talk like a winner, my chest to that sun  
>G5 dealer, US to Taiwan<br>Now who can say that, I wanna play back  
>Mama knew I was a needle in a hay stack<br>A Bugatti boy, plus Maybach  
>I got a feeling it's a wrap, ASAP<p>

Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no<br>I get a good feeling, yeah  
>Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah<br>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
>I get a good feeling, yeah<p>

The mountain top, walk on water  
>I got power, feel so royal<br>One second, I'ma strike oil  
>Diamond, platinum, no more for you<br>Got adrenaline, never giving in  
>Giving up's not an option, gotta get it in<br>Witness I got the heart of 20 men  
>No fear, go to sleep in the lion's den<br>That flow, that spark, that crown  
>You looking at the king of the jungle now<br>Stronger than ever can't hold me down  
>A hundred miles gunnin' from the pitcher's mound<br>Straight game face, it's game day  
>See me running through the crowd full of melee<br>No trick plays, I'm Bill Gates,  
>Take a genius to understand me<p>

Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no<br>I get a good feeling, yeah  
>Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah<br>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
>I get a good feeling, yeah<p>

Let's get it, let's get it  
>I know you got the good feelin'<br>Let's get it, let's get it  
>Gotta love the life that we livin'<br>Let's get it, let's get it  
>I know you got the good feelin'<br>Let's get it, let's get it  
>Gotta love the life that we livin'<p>

Oh, oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah  
>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no<br>I get a good feeling, yeah  
>Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yeah<br>I get a feeling that I never never never never had before, no no  
>I get a good feeling, yeah<p>

Oh oh, sometimes I get a good feeling, yea

*The Music Continues As you See Benson,Chris Mclean,and Raven*

Chris Mclean:Welcome everyone!To CWE!

Benson:Yes and What a Great Day it was at Temble Chamber and i quote this is the only time CWE Is on thursday,It's Going to Be on Mondays for the rest of...until we Stop Doing this stuff.

Raven:*In the Usual Monotone* And Today We have a Great Show for-

*New Kid on the Block ''Hanging Tough'' Starts Playing*

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
>Listen up everybody if you wanna take a chance.<br>_[Rap:]_ Just get on the floor and do the New Kids' dance.

*Mordecai and Rigby Comes Out Running down the Lane*  
>Don't worry 'bout nothing 'cause it won't take long.<br>_[Rap:]_ We're gonna put you in a trance with a funky song, 'cause you gotta be  
>Hangin' tough, hangin' tough, hangin' tough.<br>_[Rap:]_ We're rough.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
>Everybody's always talkin' 'bout who's on top.<br>_[Rap:]_ Don't cross our path 'cause you're gonna get stomped.  
>We ain't gonna give anybody any slack.<br>_[Rap:]_ And if you try to keep us down we're gonna come right back,  
>and you know we're<br>Hangin' tough, hangin' tough, hangin' tough.  
><em>[Rap:]<em> Are you tough enough?  
>Hangin' tough, hangin' tough, hangin' tough.<br>_[Rap:]_ We're rou-

Rigby:*On the Mic*Shut the Music!...Now i Got Something to say!..

Benson:*Off Screen* This might be Intresting.

Rigby:I Have something to say about The InterCartoon Championship!

Raven:*Off Screen* Can We Go to Commercial Break?

Chris Mclean:*Off Screen*No,That Would be Rude,and do you Know Much Money we have to pay for interupping him?

Raven:How Much?

Benson:*On Screen* About 200-700 Hundred.

Raven:That's not bad!

Rigby:*On Screen* I Should be your Intercartoon Champion!

Benson:*Off Screen* YOU Won by Count out!

Rigby:And Clearly Those People need to get their Eyes Checked! *Walks around the arena mad*It's So Unfair!I WON FAIR AND SQUARE!

Crowd:*Chanting* NO YOU DIDN'T *Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap* NO YOU DIDN'T! *Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap* NO YOU DIDN'T *Clap Clap Clap Clap Clap*.

Rigby:I So Did Win!

Crowd:YOU DIDN'T WIN!

Rigby:Did Too!

Crowd:Did Not!

Rigby:Did Too!

Crowd:Did Not!

Rigby:*Runs to the left Side of the ring*Did Too!

Crowd:Did Not!

Rigby:Did!

Crowd:Not!

Rigby:Did!

Crowd:NOT!

Rigby:Did!

Crowd:NOT!

Rigby:I WON FAIR AND SQUAAARRE!and i Would _Love_ to see some loser Come out and prove it!

...*Super Mario 3D World OverWorld Music starts playing Luigi Comes out with a Black Jacket and black pants and a black hat Cheering at the fans*

Benson:Well someone's about to Prove it!

Announcer:Please Welcomeayour Intercartoon Champion!,Llllluigi

Raven:Here comes the Inter Champ.

*The music Stops,Luigi walks in the Ring,and the Crowds Cheers for him*

Luigi:*On Mic*Well?...You Wanted someone to come out and i'm here,And Still Your Intercartoon Champion! ME!,Luigi #1!

*The Crowd Cheers*

Rigby:Get Out!I Didn't Mean you,I Meant someone Like Uncle Grandpa or something.

Luigi:Well you Keep saying that you Won the Match and deserve this beauty right here *Pats his title* But that's not what i Saw and i Went home *Luigi points the mic at the Titantron*

*The Titantron Replays what happen 6 days ago*

Chris mclean:And this is how he won.

*The ref counts to 8 Luigi slams rigby's face into the Announce Table,Mordecai is about to clothesline luigi but luigi ducks and hurricanranas Mordecai,But Rigby Throws luigi into the steel stairs shoulders-first,rigby runs into the ring and the ref counts to 10 and luigi loses the match,and rigby starts cheering like an idiot*

*The titantron Stops and goes back to luigi,rigby,and Mordecai*

Luigi:And that's what happ-

*Uncle Grandpa Theme Song Starts Playing as Uncle G starts coming out and the music stops*

Uncle Grandpa:*Grabs belly bag's mouth and takes out a microphone*Now First of all you guys totally forgot about the winner of the 15 man battle royale.

Rigby:*The Scene goes to rigby* Well i deserve a title match first!

Mordecai:*On the Microphone*Yeah!He totally Deserves it!

Luigi:Well i Believe UG Deserves a shot at my title.

Uncle Grandpa:That's Right!I Deserve it!

Rigby:No You Don't i'm the one that beated the champion,Automatic Shot!

Uncle:*Luigi Walks out the Ring*I Could Fight you in a match to gain a shot at the intercartoon Championship!

Rigby:I Dare you to fight me!

Uncle Grandpa:You wouldn't even be a challage to me!

Luigi:*On Screen* That's the Perfect idea! You 2 Fight and we see who wins for my intercartoon title! a Match tonight!

Raven:*Off Screen* That's better than arguing,they'll have a match!

Luigi:And you too can Start tonight!*Leaves and his theme song starts playing*

*Uncle Grandpa And Rigby look at each other and shake hands*

Uncle Grandpa:*Without the mic*See You tonight be there or be square.

*Uncle Grandpa Leaves the Arena*

Chris Mclean:*Off Screen* And we Have a great match for you *show a picture of Michelangelo Vs Muscle Man* After Winning the titles,Mikey Is Battling Muscle Man and a singles Match NEXT!

*Goes To Break*

**Note**:End of Chapter 1 please Review or follow!


	2. Michelangelo VS Muscle Man

**Note**:Again,I don't Own TMNT Or Regular show they all go to their right owners.

*The Show is back after back*

Chris Mclean:We Are Live At BattleCreek,Michigan!

*The 2014 TMNT Tv Show Music Starts Playing*

Raven:And Here comes the Ninja turtles.

*Donatello and Michelangelo Starts Chanting their song ''Heroes in a have half shell,Turtle power''*

Michelangelo:*Shouting* When We Say ''Ninja'',You Say ''Turtles''

Donatello:*Shouting* NINJA!

Crowd:TURTLES!

Both:NINJA!

Crowd:TURTLES!

Both:NINJA

Crowd:TURTLES!

Both:NINJA TURTLES! *They Jump up in the air and pyros explode behind them*

*They Walk down the walkway*

Cyborg:*Announcing* From New York City,New York,Weighing at 247 pounds standing at 5.9 M-Michelangoooo!

Benson:*Off Screen*Giving The Crowd some momentum,i like that!

Raven:*Off Screen*And they are our current BFF Champions.

Chris Mclean:*Off Screen*They Cheated.

Raven:When did they Cheat?

Chris Mclean:Michelangelo was cheating,kept on Attacking muscle man.

*The Two Jump on the top rope and do the TMNT Sign*

Benson:Actually The referee Can't Do anything if they wasn't the legal men.

Raven:Like it or not Chris,they are our current champs.

*Jürgen Schlachter ''The Big Laugh'' Starts Playing*

*Thomas (Regular show) Appears on screen*

Thomas:Ladies and Gentlemen,From The Park,USA Weighting at 158 Pounds,Standing at over 5.6,The Park's Own MMMMuscle Man!

*Muscle Man Coming from his dirty car Cheer the fan*

Raven:...Is he wearing Tights?

Benson:Gross.

Chris Mclean:Great Entance!

Benson:He was coming from his dirty car,How's that a Entance?

Chris Mclean:Just clean the car and his fine.

*Muscle man throws his towel*

*Ding,Ding,Ding*.

Raven:And it starts

*Muscle man and Michelangelo Goes to a grapple,Muscle man Headlocks Mike,Mike is starting to turn blue*

Benson:Mikey doesn't look good!

*Mikey Punches Him in the stomache 4 times*

Raven:Back Suplex him Mikey!

Donatello:*From Ring side* You Can Do it Mikey!

Hi Five Ghost:*From Ringside* Bulldog!

*Michelangelo Grabs one of muscle Man's leg and both trips,Muscle Man Headbutts Mikey*

Thomas:*From RingSide* Keep him down!

*Muscle Man Mounted punches Mikey Then stomps on him*

Raven:That's got to hurt.

*Mikey Walks to the ropes near the announce table*

Donatello:Look behind you!

*Muscle man is about to clothesline Mikey,But he turns around and back body drops him out the arena*

*Crowd screams ''OOH!''*

Chris Mclean:Wow that's...That came out of nowhere.

Referee Carl:1!...2...3...4.

*Muscle Man grabs on the post and gets in the ring*

*Thomas runs into the arena*

Benson:He can't be in the ring,his not even a wrestler!

Referee Carl:Hey! Hey! Out!

Thomas:Time Out!

Referee Carl:*Singals for time out*

Raven:They can do time out?

Chris Mclean:Well i never seen sometime like this before.

Benson:We can do time out?

*Hi Five ghost gives Muscle man some Water*

Raven:They're giving him some water.

Hi Five Ghost:Don't Drink too much.

*Michelango and Donatello look at each other confused*

Referee Carl:You got 5 Seconds!

*Muscle Man runs back in the ring*

Referee Carl:Start the Match!

*Ding! Ding! Ding!*

*Muscle man suplexs Mikey*

Benson:I Never seen someone time out until now.

*Muscle man irish whips Mikey into the turnbuckle and Starts Punching and kicking him*

Chris Mclean:That Water Did the Trick.

Raven:Did they Put something in the water?

Chris Mclean:It's just water.

*Muscle Man Holds his foot on mikey's chest*

Referee Carl:1...2...3.

*Muscle Man let go and Puts Mikey by his arm and throws him*

Raven:Yeah they but something in the water

Benson:Na,Muscle Man is that strong.

*Muscle Man Irish whips mikey to the left barricade ropes and Snapmare him,Then Stomps on him with both feet*

Mikey:AAHH!

Crowd:OHH!

*Mikey Holds his Chest*

Hi Five Ghost:Good Job Buddy!

Thomas:Go Muscle Man!

*Muscle Runs to a turnbuckle*

Chris Mclean:His Running to the turnbuckle!

*Muscle Man Runs to Mikey to Big Boot Him But he dodges and Muscle man gets his foot struck in the turnbuckle*

Crowd:*Cheers*

Benson:There's a Chance!

*Mikey Jumps on the springboard and Moonsaults Muscle Man*

*Crowd Screams in Suprise*

Benson:OH MY GOD!

Raven:That's what i call a moonsault.

Chris mclean:Is it over?

*Mikey Pins Muscle Man*

Referee Carl:1!...2!...

*Muscle Man Kicks out*

Raven:And he kicks out 2/3.

Benson:I Thought it was over.

*Mikey Grabs muscle man by his hair and irish whips him and superkicks muscle man*

Raven:It's over!

*Mikeys pins Muscle Man*

Referee Carl:1...2!...-

*Thomas Puts muscle man's foot on the rope*

Benson:That's Cheating!

Thomas:Ref! Ref! Referee!

Referee Carl:*Looks at muscle man's leg* Hey Michelangelo he has his foot on the rope!

*Mikey lets go*

Chris Mclean:Close call!

Benson:Thomas put Muscle Man's foot on the rope and you call that a close call?

Chris Mclean:I Didn't see that.

Raven:I was looking at the referee pin

*Mikey Runs to a rope and crossbodys Muscle man,but Muscle Man Grabs him in time and back breaker him*

Chris mclean:Good call!

*Muscle man cheers*

Crowd:Boo!

*Muscle man puts Mikey on the ropes next to Thomas and hi five ghost,muscle man puts his foot and mikey's head and he starts choking*

Thomas:*Punches Mikey's Head*

Referee:Hey I Saw That!

Thomas:I didn't do anything!

Muscle Man:Thomas!What are you doing?Trying to make me lose?

Thomas:I wasn't!

Referee:*Points to the entrance* Get out! Both of you get out!

Thomas and Hi Five Ghost:WHAT!?

Referee:Get Out!

Crowd:*Cheers*

*Thomas and hi Five ghost leave*

Benson:finally no more cheating!

Chris Mclean:Thomas didn't do anything!

*While muscle man is distracted mikey Rolls him up*

Referee:1...2..3!

*Ding Ding Ding!*

Raven:YAY!

Benson:What a match!

Chris Mclean:No Fair!

Cyborg:The Winner of this Match! Michelangeloooo!

*Their music starts playing*

Muscle Man:*Gets Angry*

Benson:While that's a match coming Tonight *Shows Timmy Turner and the Hardcore Championship* Timmy Turner is doing an Opening Match on who can defeat him!

Tonight!

*Goes to Break*

**Note**:End of Chapter 1,Please Follow and Review Thanks!

*Well Muscle man is


	3. Battle Party VS Breadwinners

**Note**:I Don't Own anything they belong to their real owners.

Benson:*Off Screen*And We are back from break!

*Adventure time Theme song starts*

_Adventure time_

_Come grab your friends_

Cyborg:*Announcing*At a combine weight of 220 Pounds Finn The Human and Jake the Dog,Team Battle Party!

Chris Mclean:Let's See if they can defeat Breadwinner's winning streak 5-0

Raven:I Bet they do.

*Jake Shapshift into a throne and carrys finn to the ring where finn jumps on the top of the rope doing a rock on sign pulling out the pointers and the pinky fingers*

Chris Mclean:Just to remind you all Sway Sway and duhdeuce on their winning streak have defeat Mordecai and rigby twice,Goten and trunks,Wario and Luigi,and even beated Mario and sonic.

Raven:Only because Bowser interfered.

Benson:Half of the time duhdeuce attacked the not legal opponents.

*Finn Jumps off the ropes,Breadwinners theme song starts,SwaySway and duhdeuce come out*

Cyborg:At a Combine weight of 175 Pounds,Sway Sway and duhdeuce,The Breadwinners!

*They walk down the lane wearing Red and blue Robes*

Benson:Let's see who wins.

*Both Throws the robes off and run to the ring*

Raven:So Who you two think might win?

Chris Mclean:I Think duhdeuce might distract jake or finn and sway sway goes for the finisher or roll up.

Benson:i'll go with finn and jake because they 3 time BFF Champions.

*The Match starts SwaysSway does first and jake goes first they do the grapple thing*

Raven:I Thought Finn would go first.

*Jake Kicks SwaySway in the hip*

Chris Mclean:Jake is weaking Sway Sway.

*SwaySway Knees Jake then Whips him into their Corner*

Benson:First Tag goes to Breadwinners.

*SwaySway Tag duhdeuce*

Raven:Is Duhdeuce the smallest Guy in the roster?

Benson:I don't know.

*Duhdeuce Hits jake with his butt a few times*

Chris Mclean:Does that butt has a size?

Raven:A 5.0 or a 3.0.

*All of them laughs*

*Duhdeuce Puts Jake in a Headlock*

Benson:On been 3 minutes and breadwinner are winning.

*Referee Johnny checks on jake*

Raven:Haha,i Get the joke.

*Jake Back suplex Duhdeuce*

Chris Mclean:Jake's fighting back.

*Jake Half Nelson Bombs Duhdeuce*

Raven:Oh,Right to where the sun don't shine.

*Duhdeuce holds his crotch*

Chris Mclean:I wonder if Duhdeuce can make a tag.

*Jake Snapmares Duhdeuce then Puts him in a armpit headlock*

Crowd:Ew.

Benson:I Hope he put Deodorant on.

Raven:If not his going to smell it.

Chris Mclean:Glad i'm not him.

Benson:Says the person who got trash all over him last year.

*Duhdeuce Bites Jake*

Jake:Ow Ow ow ow ow!

*Jake lets go*

Benson:What a dirty move.

*Duhdeuce kicks jake and DDTs Jake*

*Crowd ''OOh''*

Raven:DDT.

Benson:Breadwinner are on top again.

*Duhdeuce Whips Jake to the rope clothesline him out the ring but jake grabs duhdeuce's arm and both fall out the ring*

Crowd:AAH!,OOH!

Chris Mclean:What just happen,how did both fell out the ring?

Raven:I think i should replay that *Replay shows what happen*

Benson:Jake Grab his arm,like ''if i go down,you go down with me''.

Referee Johnny:1...2...3...4.

Finn:Get up jake!

SwaySway:Come on bap!

Referee:5..6.

Benson:If both are counted out the match will continue as a singles match with finn and sway sway.

Referee:7.

*Jake kicks duhdeuce and jumps in the ring*

Referee:8

*Duhdeuce jumps in the ring at 8*

Crowd:*Sighs*

Chris Mclean:I thought both of them would be counted out.

*Jake runs at Duhdeuce and jumping clothesline him*

Finn:*Pulls hand out* Tag me Homie!

SwaySway:*Reach Hand out* Tag me bap!

*Jake runs to tag finn but duhdeuce grabs him by the leg and runs to tag swaysway but jake grabs him and suplex him*

Raven:Go for the tag!

*Jake runs to tag finn,Duhdeuce runs to tag swaysway*

Crowd:*Screams in exitement*

Benson:The Battle starts!

*Sway Sway and finn Clothesline each other,Clothesline each other again and Dropkick each other at the same time*

Chris Mclean:They're dodging each others moves!

Raven:Impressive.

*SwaySway Trys to suplex Finn,but finn trys to suplex him and both Falling Neckbreaker each other*

Crowd:*Screams*

Chris Mclean:They know each other,too well.

Raven:Like they had matches in WIF,Wrestlers In Training.

*Jake Stretches and grabs SwaySway by the Leg*

Referee:Hey! Stop that!

*Sway Sway Pushes jake and runs to finn where he kicks him in the face*

Benson:Nice.

*Duhdeuce claws Finn in the face*

Referee:Stay in your corner Duhdeuce!

Jake:*Walks to Duhdeuce's Corner*I Saw what you did to my homie!

Duhdeuce:You did it first!

*Finn Stomps on swaysway then looks at jake and duhdeuce*

Jake:Well because you keep doing that to everyone else!

Raven:Good thing they're not the legal men.

*SwaySway Gets up and Kicks finn in the shin then looks at duhdeuce and jake*

Duhdeuce:You're Cheating!

Jake:Not your cheating!

*Finn Enzuiguri SwaySway*

Duhdeuce:Rotted rye Bread!

Jake:Gord Glob!

*Runs to each other and starts punching each other*

Crowd:*Screams*

Chris Mclean:FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!This is good for the ratings,FIGHT!

*Finn dives at duhdeuce and swaysway dives at jake*

Crowd:OOH! *screams*

Benson:This is Such a Match!

Raven:Best Match of the Week!

Referee:1...2...3...4...5...6

*Swaysway tag duhdeuce who starts punching the crap out of finn*

Finn:Stop little dude! *Pushes him off and runs to the ring*

Referee:4...5...6

Benson:Duhdeuce got 7.

*Duhdeuce runs to the ring and Tackles Finn*

Chris Mclean:Spongebob's Beating on finn!

Raven:Spongebob?

Benson:Did you just say Spongebob?

Chris:Err...I mean Duhdeuce.

*Finn Kicks Duhdeuce in the Stomache in Cradle DDTs Him*

Benson:That's it!

*Finn pins him*

Referee Johnny:*Pinning* 1...2-

*SwaySway Kicks Finn in the head,jake crossbodys SwaySway*

Raven:Don't Let him get up!

*Finn Stands up,waits on duhdeuce to get up*

Chris Mclean:Don't Get up duhdeuce!

Duhdeuce:*Gets up on his knees,Looks at the raven,Benson,and Chris*Huh?

*Finn shining Wizards Duhdeuce*

Crowd:Ohh!

Rave:Ohh! Not Good!

Benson:Yes indeed.

Chris Mclean:I Told him not to get up!

SwaySway:Hey Finn!

Finn:What Man?

SwaySway:*Raspberry*

Jake:That's Enough of you! *Suplex him on the Steel Steps*

Crowd:OH!

Benson:Oh My God!

*DuhDeuce hits jake with a wooden folded chair*

Raven:We have wood chairs?

Benson:Sometimes.

*Finn Irish Whips Duhdeuce to the Turnbuckle*

Crowd:Yeaaah!

Raven:Fans Know what's happening.

*Finn Puts Duhdeuce on the top rope finn gets on the second rope,Finn Frankensteiners Duhdeuce from the Top off the rope*

Crowd:YEESSSS!

Benson:It's Time!

*Finn Jumps on the turnbuckle*

Chris Mclean:No,No,Nooo!

*Finn Points to the left side,then points to the right side and points at both directions*

Raven:Yes!

*Finn _Air Finn_ Duhdeuce*

Crowd:YEAAAHH!

Benson:It's over!

Chris Mclean:Their winning streak is over!

Referee:1...2...3!

Crowd:YEEEEEEESSSSS!

Raven:They Won!

Cyborg:Here are your winners,_Battle Party_!

*_Their Theme Song starts_*

Chris Mclean:Unbelieveable!

Benson:They Won!

Raven:Did they won!

*Finn cheer the fans*

Jake:*With a Microphone holding the back of his head*This is *Pants* This is *Pants* This is Awesome!

Finn:*With a microphone* We Won!

Jake:*Pants* And We Defeated their winning streak.

Finn:Yeah! *Pants*

Jake:*Points to the Crowd behind the announce table*and we o it all to you guys!

Crowd:*Cheers*

Finn:*Pants* Why are you panting?

Jake:Because i got hit by a fricken chair man!

Finn:Oh,Well We just want to say that,We're coming for you Donatello and Michelangelo soon we will!

Jake:You Know What We Want.

Finn:And We will win the titles,Soon this is just a warning.

Jake:Yeah and beware!

*Both drop the microphones and leaves*

*Their Music Starts playing*

Benson:Well they're is a warning for our tag Champs.

Raven:And Still coming *Shows Timmy Turner witht he Hardcore 24/7 Championship* Still to come tonight Timmy wants host a challange to whoever want to take a shot at the Hardcore 24/7 Championship Tonight!

Chris Mclean:And Later on our main Event,Furture Trunks,Luigi,and Mordecai VS Gohan,Robin,and Wario!Champions Vs Former Champions.

*At Backstage*

Brandon:Please Welcome Intercartoon Champion,Luigi!

*Luigi Walks in crowd cheers*

Brandon:So Luigi?What do you have to say about Uncle Grandpa and Rigby wanted the title?

Luigi:Well There have been a ton of people who had this title Mordecai,Bugs bunny,Bowser,The Hulk,and Even my Brother has held this title and i'm going to defend it for as long as i can,Now if you excuse me i'll have to worry about my match tonight. *Leaves*

Chris Mclean:Tonight!

**Note**:End of chapter 3,Please review and Follow,Thank you!


	4. Goten's Problem after August 29

**Note**:I Do not own any thing they belong to their own people.

Benson:We're live and...uh

*Goten is angry throwing thing like chair,Weapons,chris mclean,and referees*

Kid Trunks:Dude Calm down!

Goten:No!*Throws a chair at trunks*

Kid Trunks:*Dodges*Hey!

*Trunks grabs a microphone*

Kid Trunks:*On the Microphone*Dude?what is wrong?

Goten:*Grabs Trunks mic*I Wanted to win the chamber match!

Kid Trunks:Yeah and you losted fair and square.

Goten:I want to get a chance at a title!

*Regular Show ''Party Tonight starts playing and mordecai comes out*

_Your eyes staring into my eyes,_  
><em>Who am I but a guy with two eyes on the prize,<em>

_And the prize in my eyes is 10 times_  
><em>The surprise in your eyes as I kiss you goodnight<br>_

_Your smile is the fire that rocks my soul_  
><em>Gonna remember it until I grow old,<em>  
>'<em>Cause life is too short we gotta do things right,<em>

_So baby let's just party toni-ight._  
><em>Baby let's just party toni-ight.<em>

Mordecai:*Comes in the ring with a microphone*So...you want a title match?

Crowd:*Cheers*

Goten:Heck Yes!

Mordecai:There's no way your getting this title.

Kid Trunks:And why can't he?

Goten:Yeah Why can't i?

Mordecai:Well...Just defeat this one guy and i'll see if your even a challage.

Goten:Who ever it is...I'm Ready.

Mordecai:Okay Come out!

...

Benson:I Wonder who it is.

Chris Mclean:Skips?

Raven:Robin?

Benson:I Think it's Ash.

...

*''I Wrote this'' By Patrick Star,starts as patrick comes out*

Raven:Here come the pink Star,patrick

_Twinkle, Twinkle, Patrick Star!__I made myself a sandwich,__My Mommy named it Fred.__It tastes like beans and bacon  
><em>_And smells like it's been dead.__Writing stuff is hard so I use a pointy pencil,__Pointy pointy pointy, pointy pointy point!,__P.U, what's that horrible smell?!__Drum solo!__[drum solo]__I have a head, that ends in a point,__*_Patrick jumps on the springbroad with his arm raised up*_Pointy pointy pointy, pointy pointy point.__This song is over, except for this line,__You win this round, Broccoli!_

Chris Mclean:Wish it was chef too teach this kid a lesson.

*The Song Stops,Referee BEN Starts the match*

*Ding Ding Ding!*

Mordecai:*On the announce table* Here comes the pink star!Benson:So Mordecai who do you think might win?

*Patrick headbutts goten*

Chris Mclean:Patrick,duh!

*Goten kicks patrick in the stomache*

Raven:Goten.

*Patrick Atomic Drops Goten*

Benson:And Patrick with the Atomic Drop!

*Goten Jumps on the springbroad and Dropkicks Patrick*

Crowd:Oh.

*Goten Pins Patrick*

Referee BEN:1...2..

*Patrick Kicks out*

Raven:And a kick out at 2/1/3

Mordecai:I Like opinion Chris,patrick's going to-

*Dan Vs Action Theme song starts playing*

Crowd:YEAAHH!

*Dan Starts walking down*

Benson:Oh no!

Raven:This can't be good!

Chris Mclean:_Thee_ Unstable Psycho! is here!

*Dan Grabs a hammer from his backpocket*

Crowd:*Screams*

Mordecai:Oh crap,I'm out! *Runs away through the crowd*

*Patrick looks confused*

*Dan Chases Mordecai with the hammer,while knocking down goten*

Refere BEN:*Signals DQ*

*Ding Ding Ding!*

Cyborg:The Winner of this match,by Disqualification,GOOOTEN!

*Goten Cheers*

*Dragon ball Z ''Dear Zarathustra'' starts Playing*

_Standing right in front of me_  
><em>It's a routine loop for me<em>

_No matter how many times I'm reborn_  
><em>I always want to live my life right<em>

_A life I can be proud of_  
><em>I'll even come to love this fate of mine<em>!

Goten:YEAAH!

Kid Trunks:You did it!

Raven:Run mordecai,run.

Chris Mclean:Run if you want to live!

Patrick:WHAT!?,I losted?

Referee BEN:Yeah dude by DQ.

Patrick:Aw.

Raven:Well that's the end of that.

Chris Mclean:And Coming on later,still to come *Holds Timmy Turner and the Hardcore 24/7 Championship* Timmy Turner is having an opening Challenge to whoever is strong enough to battle him!

Benson:Tonight!

*Goes to Commercial break*

**Note**:End of Chapter 4 thank you for watching please follow review and like!


	5. Author's Note MUST SEE

I'm Sorry for making Chapters late please give until September 15,2014 and i'll make a new story about CWE.

The story will be done today or tomorrow.

Thank you and please follow and like and favorite.


	6. Uncle Grandpa VS Rigby

Jerry*Me*:I Own anything!

Goku:*Wakes me up* Dude wake up!

Jerry:*Wakes up*Aw,man,i had a dream were i was owner of all cartoons and anime.

Goku:But you own nothing.

Jerry:I don't own anything.

Chris Mclean:We're Back and let us show you what happen moments ago

*Replay*

*Dan Vs Action Theme song Starts Playing*

Crowd:*From Replay*YEAAH!

*Dan Walks down*

Benson:*From Replay*Oh No!

Raven:*From Replay*This Can't be good.

Chris Mclean:*From Replay*_Thee _unsable Pyscho is here!

*Dan Grabs an hammer from his back pocket*

Crowd:*Screams*

Mordecai:*From Replay* Oh crap,i'm out! *Runs out through the crowd*

*Dan Chases mordecai through the crowd*

*Replay ends*

Raven:And just a few minutes ago this happen

Benson:This was crazy!

*Replay Starts*

Mordecai:AAHH! *Runs pushes Darwin (From Amazing world of gumball)*

Dan:Come Back here you cheating blue bird!

Mordecai:Get over it that was 2 months ago!

Dan:You I.O.U me!

*Dan Throws the hammer and it accidentally hits a luggage of clothes*

EDD:*From Ed,Edd,n Eddy* Great now my clothes are dirty!

Mordecai:You crazy man! *Runs out the door into the parking lot*

Dan:Where you go,i go! *Runs after him*

*Mordecai throws a hot dog at dan*

Dan:AAHH!,Mustard in my eyes!

*Mordecai runs to his door and opens the door*

Dan:*Growls* you gotta pay!

*Mordecai starts the car and dan hits the car window with a hammer and it breaks*

Mordecai:*Drives the car and dan chases after the car*

Dan:''MORDECAAAI!''

*Shows the DAN VS Title Dan Vs Mordecai,Mordecai from the title says ''OOO!''

*End of replay*

Benson:That was crazy.

Raven:Glad they recorded it.

Chris Mclean:Yeah.

*Solid Bold ''Summertime loving'' starts playing*

_It's Summertime and you know what that means._

*Rigby comes out*

_Gonna head down to the beach, gonna do some beachy things._

_It's Summertime, it feels just right._

Brandon:From The park,USA,weighting at 86 pounds,RRRRRigbyyy!

_Gonna gather all my friends and we'll party through the night._

_[Chorus] It's Summertime luh-uh-loving._

_It's loving in the Summertime. It's Summertime luh-uh-loving._

_*_Rigby runs to the ring on all fours*

Chris Mclean:The Number #1 contendership match is going to be epic.

Raven:Is Mordecai going to be on the main event?

Benson:With Dan around,no,they might replace him with another champion.

*Uncle Grandpa's Up-Tempo theme song starts playing*

Brandon:From the UGRV,Weighting at 203 pounds,Unclllllle Grandpaaaa!

*Uncle grandpa Tries belly bag to the ringpost*

Pizza Steve:Remember your stronger and bigger than him!

Raven:Everyone in the world's Uncle and Grandpa ,VS,The rapid raccoon.

*Rigby and Uncle grandpa stand next to each other face to face*

Referee Koopa:*Starts the match*

*Ding! Ding! Ding!

*Uncle G and Rigby does the grapple thing then Uncle G puts him in a headlock*

Benson:Uncle Grandpa with the headlock.

*Rigby grabs one of Uncle G's leg and legsweeps him*

Raven:Uncle G Sweeped him.

*Rigby stomps on Uncle G*

Benson:Rigby is a 1 time USA Champion,and Uncle Grandpa has not won a title.

*Rigby grabs uncle grandpa's legs,but Uncle G Pushes him off with his leg,when spine busters rigby*

Chris Mclean:Duh,Uncle Grandpa isn't going to win this match.

Benson:What makes you say that?

Chris Mclean:Uncle grandpa only been for 5-13 month what makes you think he can beat someone who been here for 3-4 years.

*Uncle Grandpa Picks rigby up and Backbreakers him*

Crowd:Oh.

Benson:Well Uncle Grandpa might have a chance.

Raven:Rigby keep an eye out for pizza steve.

*Rigby Spinning kicks uncle G then DDT Him*

Benson:And a DDT.

*Rigby grabs Uncle G by his hat and punches him in the face*

Chris Mclean:Rigby has the headlead.

*Rigby Makes Uncle Grandpa stands up,turns him around,and hits him with a sitting neckbreaker*

Chris Mclean:Is he going for a pin?

*Rigby Pins Uncle grandpa*

Referee Koopa:1...2-

*Uncle Grandpa kicks out*

Benson:And a kick out at 2 and a quarter.

*Rigby Knee drops uncle grandpa*

Pizza Steve:You can do it!

*Rigby knees Uncle grandpa in the stomache repeatedly*

Raven:Weaking him with the knees.

Chris Mclean:Rigby is a agile chararcter,his getting to get every chance he can get to take him down.

*Uncle grandpa suplexs rigby*

Benson:First of all,rigby is not very agile,nor is he toughness strong.

*Uncle headlock takedowns rigby*

Chris Mclean:How isn't he agile?,small people are agile.

Raven:Size doesn't matter,besides rigby can't take alot of hits,actually he can't even take _A_ hit.

*Uncle Grandpa pins rigby*

Referee:1-

*Rigby kicks out*

Raven:Kick out at 1.

*Rigby stands up,uncle grandpa snapmares rigby*

Luigi:*Walks down the lane and goes to the announce table*Hey!What did i miss?

Raven:Not much.

*Uncle Grandpa Points to the left ropes at the left barricade bounce on the ropes,and leg drops rigby on his chest*

Crowd:Oh!

Luigi:Who's been winning?

Benson:Uh,Mostly uncle grandpa.

Raven:Rigby was winning for the last 5 minutes.

*Rigby gets on his knees,punches uncle grandpa in the leg,bounce to the ropes, louz press him*

Luigi:rigby's winning now.

*Rigby elbows UG a few times*

Chris Mclean:Great job!,Now Hurricanrana him or victory roll up him.

Luigi:He can't hear you.

*Rigby picks up uncle grandpa on his and muscle busters UG*

Benson:Rigby slammed him.

Luigi:Does he has an idea?

*Rigby climbs on the top rope*

Raven:What's he thinking of?

*Rigby Moonsault from the top rope and misses to hit uncle grandpa*

Crowd:AW!

Luigi:OH!that's not good.

Rigby:*Holding his stomache*Ugh!AHH!Ow!

Benson:High Risk to do that.

*Uncle grandpa pins rigby*

Referee Koopa:1...2...-

*Rigby kicks out*

Benson:Almost a win!

Luigi:Wow,he was so close.

*Uncle cheers the fans*

Raven:His getting ready for the ''Good Morning Bomb''

*Uncle grandpa waits for rigby to get up*

Luigi:Rigby must have break something.

*Rigby gets up uncle is about to Sunsetpowerbombs rigby,but rigby rolls up UG,and UG rolls him up too*

Referee:1...2...3!

*Ding! Ding! Ding!*

Crowd:*Cheers*

Luigi:Uh,What just happen?

Benson:Did rigby win?

Raven:No Uncle Grandpa won.

Chris Mclean:Did both of them win?

*Referee Johnny comes out and raises rigby's arm up*

Crowd:*Some Cheer,Others boo*

*Referee Koopa raises Uncle Grandpa's arm up*

Crowd:*Cheers*

*Luigi walks up to the arena*

Benson:What's he doing?

*Luigi Raises both of their hands*

Crowd:*Cheers*

Luigi:*With Mic*So Switch one of you think you won?

Uncle Grandpa:*With Microphone*I *Pants* Did *Pants* won the match.

Rigby:*Panting*Now *Pants* I rolled you up*Pants*

Luigi:Rigby?Did you win?

Rigby:Heck yes!

Luigi:Uncle Grandpa?Did you think you won?

Uncle grandpa:I did.

Luigi:Well guess what?

Crowd:WHAT!?

Both:What?

Luigi:Both of you,are going to fight me at Tag team series!

Crowd:*CHEERS*

Raven:Really?

Benson:Cool!

Chris Mclean:What!?

Luigi:Yeah,see ya september 27*drops microphone and leaves with his music playing*

*Uncle Grandpa and Rigby look at each other*

Benson:Well September 27 It's going to be a triple threat match!

Raven:I can't wait to see it.

Chris Mclean:Unbelieveably awesome!

Raven:And Coming next *Shows timmy turner with the Hardcore 24/7 championship* Timmy Turner is hosting an open challenge to whoever is worthy enough to battle him,NEXT!

*Goes to commerical break*

**Note**:Thank you for watching please follow,review and like.


	7. Timmy Turner's Open Challenge

**Note**:I don't own anything!

*Fairy Oddparents theme song starts playing*

Elise:Please Welcome the current Hardcore 24/7 championship,Timmy turnerrr!

Raven:Timmy Turner won the Title august 29,he hasn't defend the title never.

Benson:Who is going to fight him for the title?

Chris Mclean:I'd like to see Dan as the champion.

Benson:Dan?

*Timmy turner walks into the ring,the turnbuckles have star on top of them the mat is purple,and the ropes are yellow*

Timmy Turner:*On the mic*Well...Today...i'm going to show you an opening challenge for the hardcore 24/7 championship.

Crowd:*Cheers*

Timmy Turner:I'm opening a shot at anyone who wants a match with me,I don't care who it is,Don't care how strong they are,How tall are they,Anyone can get a singles match with me,right now.

Benson:Great speech.

Timmy Turner:The Challenge starts...Right now!

Crowd:*Cheers*

Timmy Turner:Who want to get this title,can come out right now!

*Timmy Turner takes off his pant and puts on shorts*

Raven:His ready.

*The Amazing world of gumball ''The inner warrior'' starts playing*

Chris Mclean:Here comes gumball!

_Every time i look in the mirror,all i see...is the inner warrior_-

*Pizza Steve hits Gumball with a bat and run to the ring,but Kid trunks Powerbombs him on the matting*

Crowd:OHH!

Benson:There's trunks!

Raven:Guess Gumball isn't going to be champ nor pizza steve

*Princess Bubblegum sneak attacks trunks and shocks him with a taser*

Crowd:OH!

Benson:Oh My God!

Raven:That has to hurt.

*PB Walks into the ring*

Timmy Turner:Wait,This is who i'm fighting,a girl!?,Really?

*Just then daisy runs from nowhere and clotheslines PB and herself*

Chris Mclean:Wow,that was stupid.

Timmy Turner:Come on Someone-

*Pokemon ''Gotta catch them all'' starts playing*

Raven:Ash?

*Ash ketchum walks down the ring,but Robin jumps off the barricade and flying clothelines ash*

Chris Mclean:Robin is going to-

*Beast boy german suplexs Robin*

Crowd:OOH!

*Beast is stunned because of the move*

Benson:There's bodies everywhere!

Timmy Turner:Uh,Can someone please come out and just ran to the arena!?

Benson:Is anyone coming out?

*Super smash bros melee ''Mushroom Kingdom III'' starts playing*

Crowd:*Cheers*

*Mario comes out dancing out the bodies*

Raven:So heres mario.

Chris Mclean:Mario vs timmy!

Benson:How many bodies are everywhere?

Raven:I count 8.

*The music stops mario is in the arena*

Timmy Turner:So?This is my opponent?

Crowd:YES!

Timmy Turner:Alright!Ref starts the match!

*Referee Bennie starts the match*

Timmy Turner:Remember this match is a hardcore match,no DQ or Count out.

Benson:Fair enough.

*Ding Ding Ding!*

Chris Mclean:Okay mario vs Timmy turner.

*Mario kicks timmy in the stomache and suplexs him*

Raven:Suplex by mario

*Mario makes timmy stand up,timmy spinning heel kicks him*

Chris Mclean:Looks painful.

*Timmy puts mario in the toe leglock*

Benson:Will mario tap?

*Referee checks at mario*

Chris Mclean:Dude,tap.

Raven:Don't tell him to tap!

*Mario kicks off timmy with his other leg*

Benson:Mario manage to get out of the submission.

*Mario body slams timmy*

Chris Mclean:Did anyone notice that half if the people are gone?

Raven:I was paying attention to the match.

*Mario irish whips timmy to the ropes,Back body drops him*

Benson:If mario wins this will be his 2 reign.

*Mario powerslams timmy and pins him*

Referee:1.

Chris Mclean:And if he wins this is be his 1st defend win.

Referee:2-

*Timmy kicks out*

Raven:Timmy kicks out.

Benson:longest held was goku helding it for 1 month.

*Mario is holding timmy in a suplex*

Chris Mclean:Is he going to drop him?

*Mario suplexs him*

Raven:2nd suplex mario did.

*Mario is about to Snapmare timmy who reverse it to a back suplex*

Benson:Vengance timmy.

*Timmy Whips mario to the rope and dropkicks him out the ring near the announce table*

Raven:No count out timmy.

*Timmy jumps off the ring,goes under the ring and grabs a folded chair*

Crowd:Yeaaah!

Chris Mclean:Really some real hardcore action!

*Timmy the chair up waiting for mario to get up and turn around*

Chris Mclean:I wouldn't turn around if i was you!

*Mario stands up and turns around timmy was about to hit him with the chair,but mario dodges and take the chair away from him and hits him with the chair*

Crowd:OHH!

Raven:Oh snap!

Chris Mclean:OOOH,replay that!

*Replays timmy is about to hit mario with the chair,but he dodges and takes the chair away from timmy and hits him with it*

Benson:That was some action!

*Mario points to the top rope*

Chris Mclean:What's he thinking?

Raven:I don't know,but i like it.

*Mario rolls back in the ring*

Benson:Oh,his going to jump from the top rope at timmy!

*Mario Jumps to the top rope*

Crowd:AAH!

*Mario makes a ''M'' with his finger*

Crowd:YEAAHH!

*Timmy is holding the chair*

Benson:Don't look back Timmy!

*Mario Diving crossbody at timmy but timmy hits him with the steel chair*

Crowd:OOH!

Raven:Ow.

Chris Mclean:WOW that was crazy.

Benson:Is he dead?

*Replays Timmy hits a flying mario*

.Intense!

*Timmy pushes mario into the ring*

Raven:Will he pin him?

*Timmy elbow drops on mario*

Chris Mclean:I wonder what angle did they get that chair shot?

*Timmy pulls up mario's legs and pin him*

Referee:1...2-

*Mario kicks out*

Benson:Close call kick out.

*Timmy Tornado DDT Mario*

Raven:Tons of action and we just started this match 6 minutes ago.

*He pins mario again*

Referee:1..-

*Mario kicks out again*

Chris Mclean:Mario isn't giving up,when will he give up?

Benson:Everyone wants to be a champion,so alot of people don't just give up.

*Timmy Cradle suplex mario*

Benson:Timmy's wants to really keep that title.

*Timmy Picks mario back up*

Raven:Vengance turner,not letting mario get up

*Timmy trys to Put mario in a double underhook position,mario Drops down and double uppercuts timmy,a coin pop out of timmy's head*

Crowd:*Some laughs*

Chris Mclean:Hey,a coin!

Benson:Your going to get it?

Chris Mclean:At the right moment i will.

*Timmy picks himself up,holding his chin*

Raven:I'd used that coin if i was mario.

*Mario grabs timmy by his hair,throws him out the ring near the entrance*

Chris Mclean:I think it's weapon time.

*Mario throws timmy to the barricade*

Crowd:AAH!

Chris Mclean:Now's my chance!

*Chris Mclean runs in the arena and grabs the coin and runs back*

Raven:That was stupid.

*Mario goes under the ring*

Benson:Did you really just did that?

Chris Mclean:Yes,Yes i did.

*Mario grabs out a Table*

Crowd:*Cheers*

Raven:There a table.

*Mario goes back in the ring and and pulls the table inside*

Chris Mclean:Someone's going through that table!

*Mario walks to timmy*

Benson:I think we're having a new champ.

*Timmy punches mario in the stomache*

Raven:Did see that coming.

*Timmy throws mario to the same barricade*

Crowd:OOHH!

Chris Mclean:Revenge!

Raven:That was sudden.

Benson:WATCH OUT TIMMY!

*Gumball comes out of nowhere,Hits timmy with a chair*

Crowd:OHH!

Raven:That Come out of nowhere!

Chris Mclean:That's Unfair.

*Gumball goes under the ring grabs 4 folded chairs,throws them all in the ring*

Benson:What is he doing!?

*Kid Trunks with a foam collar over this electrocuted neck,Tackles Gumball*

Raven:Theres trunks!

*Robin is back,he smashes trunks head into the apron*

Chris Mclean:There's robin!

*Gumball crossbodys robin,starts punching him*

Raven:Gumball's going wild on robin!

*Trunks Throws gumball into the ring*

Chris Mclean:Where are they coming from?

*Beast Boy comes back,Dropkicks gumball out the ring into trunks*

Crowd:OOH!

*Mario gets up,Runs into the ring,_Mario Finish _Beast Boy*

Chris Mclean:OH! Mario Finish.

*Mario grabs one of the folded chair,Dives at Gumball and trunks*

Crowd:OOH!

*Timmy Clothesline mario from behind*

Raven:Cheap Shot by timmy turner!

*Timmy pushes robin into the ring*

Benson:Wow this is an intensed match!

*Timmy Grabs one of the wands from the top ropes*

Chris Mclean:Look out!

*Robin gets on his knees,Timmy Hits robin with the wand*

Crowd:OH!

Raven:That's not good.

*Mario runs back in the ring with the folded steel chair*

Crowd:*Cheers*

Benson:There's a weapon fight!

*Timmy & Mario hits each other with their weapons*

Crowd:OHH!

Raven:Double Knockout!

*The Crowd starts Raising their hands up and cheering*

All Three:What's going on!?

*A Taller Dexter from dexter's lab,runs to the ring and pins timmy*

Raven:Oh no!

Referee:1...

Chris Mclean:There might be a new champion!

Referee:2...

Benson:Here it comes!

Referee:3!

Crowd:*Cheers*

*Ding!Ding!Ding!*

Benson:Oh my goodness!

Raven:A new champion!

Chris Mclean:Dexter won!?

*Dexter raise his hands up*

Cyborg:Here is your NEWWWWW Hardcore 24/7 Champion,Dexter!

*Referee hands him the title*

Raven:Wow,this is shocking.

*Suddenly Dexter Runs away as gumball chases him into the crowd*

Benson:Gumball's not happy!

*Mario runs after them*

Raven:Mario is upset too.

*Trunks is running too*

Benson:They all know who's the champion.

*Timmy Turner is running too with the wand*

Chris Mclean:There's the former champion!

*They all run after dexter*

Benson:Well that's our new champion Dexter.

Chris Mclean:And see you guys in the next 3 minutes!

Raven:We'll be back!

*Goes to Commerical break*

**Note**:End of chapter 5 or 6 Thank you for watching,please like this story,review,follow,and check every 1 hour-3 days for an update.


	8. Marceline and Tigeress VS Elise andDaisy

**Note**:I don't own anything.

*Goes back on*

Raven:We're back on and...

Benson:Well...There's daisy and elise.

*Elise and Daisy are standing in the ring*

*Dan vs Theme song plays*

Chris:And there's other chris's wife,elise.

*Adventure time ''I'm Just your problem'' Starts playing*

Raven:Marceline the vampire queen is here,we haven't seen her in 2 weeks.

*Marceline walks in*

Crowd:*Cheers*

_La da da da da,_  
><em>I'm gonna bury you in the ground,<em>  
><em>La da da da da,<em>  
><em>I'm gonna bury you with my sound,I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face,<em>  
><em>I'm gonna...Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,<em>  
><em>Is that what you want me to do?<em>  
><em>Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,<em>  
><em>Like all your little loyal subjects do,Sorry I'm not made of sugar,<em>  
><em>Am I not sweet enough for you?<em>  
><em>Is that why you always avoid me?<em>  
><em>That must be such an inconvenience to you,<em>

*Kung fu panda:Legends of awesomeness plays*

Chris Mclean:Marceline is teaming with up with tigeress.

Benson:This is going to be a match.

*They both walk down to the arena*

Raven:Up Next we're going to have another woman's match.

*Both of them walk to the ring,Tigeress goes first,and daisy goes first*

Referee Lana:*Starts the match*

*Ding!Ding!Ding!*

Raven:Here we go.

*Tigeress back elbows daisy,daisy grabs her arm and throws tigeress*

Chris Mclean:First throw or slam of the match

Benson:Daisy,who we just saw like 13 minutes ago,with a throw.

*Tigeress Kicks Daisy with a spining heel kick*

Crowd:Ahh,*Cheers*

*Tigeress pins her*

Referee Lana:1..-

*Daisy kicks out*

Raven:Easy Kick out.

*Tigeress Sidewalk slams Daisy*

Chris Mclean:Girls can fight!

*Daisy traps tigeress with a Hurricanrana*

Chris Mclean:That comes out of nowhere.

*Daisy tags in elise*

Raven:First tag of the match.

*Elise Hurricanrana screws tigeress*

Benson:Impressive move by elise.

*Elise whips tigeress to her team's turnbuckle*

Raven:Tag marceline,Tigeress.

*Daisy runs into the ring and hits tigeress*

Referee:Hey! Out!

Benson:Dirty move.

Raven:She's not the legal men...err...women.

*Daisy walks back to their corner,Elise suplexs tigeress*

Chris Mclean:Did i ever mention i dated 3 girls on the roster?

Raven:We know,that was last year.

*Tigeress High kicks Elise*

Benson:First you dated Daisy,then Starfire,the finally Marceline.

*Tigeress tags marceline*

Raven:And they all jumped you because they realised you cheated on all of them.

*Marceline Clotheslines Elise 3 times*

Chris Mclean:Shut up!

*Tigeress Runs to Daisy and elise's corner,and knocks out daisy,Elise Dropkicks tigeress out the ring,While Elise is distracted marceline turns vampire and _Vampire queen's Finale _her*

Raven:OOH!

Chris Mclean:Distracting!

*Marceline pins elise*

Referee Lana:1...2...3!

*Ding!Ding!Ding!*

Cyborg:The winners of this match,the team of marceline and Tigeress!

*Adventure time ''I'm just your problem'' starts again*

Benson:Well they won!

Raven:And still to come,*shows Mordecai,Luigi,and Furture Trunks VS Gohan,Robin,and Wario* Tonight!

*Goes to commercial break*

**Note**:End of chapter 7 please like,review,and follow,thank you and bye!


	9. Naruto's Victory at TC Speech

**Note**:Again,i don't own anything.

*BackStage,Muscle Man throws a luggage at the wall*

Christian:Excuse,Yo!

Muscle Man:Go Away!

Christian:Don't Tell me to go the hell away.

Thomas:Leave us away!

Hi Five Ghost:Can't you see there's a little problem right now!?

Christian:*Walks to Muscle Man*Hey Fat Dummy!?,I Need to intervie-

*Muscle Man Throws Christian into the wall and stacks alot of luggage on top of him*

Thomas:SEE What you did!?

*Goes back to the Arena*

Benson:I'd Never liked that christian.

Chris Mclean:Me niether he doesn't care about the fans or anyone else.

Raven:His just an annoying alittle troll.

*Naruto Season 3 Opening Theme Song Starts playing*

Elise:Please,Welcome your NEW CWE Champion,Narrutoooo!

Chris Mclean:Hey sweet thing,How was your match 3 minutes ago?

*You hear a noise that sounds like someone that slapped*

Chris Mclean:Ow!

Benson and Raven:*Laughs*

Tyrone:*Coming from nowhere* HI Mom

All 3:Get out!

Tyrone:*Smacks lips*Man ya'll bo!

Raven:*Sends tyrone to another Universe* His Gone now.

*Naruto,Hinata,and sasuka Walks down*

Benson:Here's our current champion ready to fight.

*Hinata opens the rope for naruto*

Chris Mclean:What a woman.

Benson:Gross.

*Naruto's Entrance music stops*

Naruto:*With microphone*Huh?...Well?...I'm Waiting...Oh wait a minute...Was you all expecting someone else?Like goku?

Crowd:*Cheers for goku*

Naruto:Well too bad i'm your new CWE World Champion,I am the _Japan Warrior _The _Lady Turner_,The _Girl Getter_,I'm the better men august 29,I Won,He lost,And The champion is me.

Benson:Well i can't say he isn't.

Naruto:If you think i'm going to lose this Title september 28,2014 at Tag Team Series,Well your damn wrong,your so damn wrong,if you think that i'm going to lose this title to some los-

*Ben 10 Omniverse ''Ben 10'' Starts playing*

_Ben 10!_

Crowd:*Cheers*

Benson:Theres's Ben!

Chris:Yes indeed,there he is.

_He's a kid and he wants to have fun_

_Or when you need a superhero, he gets the job done!_

_Ben 10!_

_With the device that he wears on his arm, he can change his shape and save the world from harm!_

_When trouble's taking place, he gets right in its face!_

_Ben 10!_

_When lives are on the line, it's hero time!_

_Ben 10!_

*Ben 10 comes out running around the entrance cheering the fans*

Raven:And there's rook,kevin,and genn.

Ben 10:*Comes in the ring,With a microphone*Now What you was about to say?

Crowd:*Cheers*

Ben 10:I Heard you said something about ''Your not going to lose this title to any of these losers''?

Naruto:I Did say that!

Ben 10:Oh so i'm a loser?

Crowd:Oooh.

Naruto:Please your not even a challenge.

Ben 10:Oh,so now i'm a not a challenge!?

Naruto:You can't even beat gohan,how you think you can beat me!?

Ben 10:I Know i can!

Naruto:I'm No worried about losing to you,i don't want to fight a bellwood loser.

Crowd:*Boos*

Naruto:Oh boo yourselfs,We're not even in bellwood!

Ben 10:Oh so your going to insult these people of Battlecreek,Michigan!?

Crowd:*Cheers rapidly*

Naruto:You Got alot of talk for a 14-15 year old little bitch!

Crowd:ooooh.

Ben 10:What...Did you just call me?

Naruto:I Called you A little 14 or 15 year old little bit-

*Ben Slaps naruto,who then tackles him and starts have a brawl outside the ring*

Crowd:*Goes Crazy*

Benson:They're fighting!

Chris:Where's the secruity? Where's the referees?

Raven:*Eats something*

*Genn,Kevin,Hinata,Rook,and sasuka breaks them up*

Ben:*Being Dragged by kevin*You want some more!?

Naruto:*Takes off headband in anger*You want a match!? Well you got it! *Drops the microphone*

Crowd:*Cheers*

Raven:Well we have a main event for tag team series 2 weeks from now!

Benson:And we just got this *Shows a icon of goku* Next Week goku will Return!Next Week!

Chris Mclean:And Let's not forget the main event,The 6 men tag team match,Trunks,Luigi,and Mordecai,VS Gohan,wario,and robin. NEXT!


	10. 6 Man Tag Team Match (Main Event)

**Note**:For the last time i don't own anything!

**Author's Note**:Next CWE Story Week 2 is on Friday for this week

Benson:We are back live!*Regular show ''Party Tonight''*

_Your eyes staring into my eyes,_

_Who am i,but a guy with two eyes on the prize_

Brandon:Weighting at 112 pounds,Standing at 5.7,He is the USA champion,Mordecaaaai!

_The surprise in your eyes is 10 times_

_as i kiss you ''Good night''_

_Your Smile is the fire that rocks *_

*Dragon Ball GT ''Grand Tour''*

_Witness the ultimate _

_battle between the greatest of warriors_

_in all the worlds-_

Cyborg:Weighting at 123 pounds,Standing at 5.12,The current SMH (Stands for ''Super Man Heavyweight'') Champion,TRUNKS!

_Step into the grand tour_

_Grand tour,Grand tour_

_Step into the grand tour Dragon ball GT_

*Music Stops*

Raven:Just a moment ago was crazy.

Benson:Agree.

*Super Mario 3D World ''Overworld'' Plays*

Cyborg:Weighting at 106 pounds,Standing at 5.3,The Intercartoon champion,Luigi!

*They all run down the ring*

Chris:I Thought Ben would give Naruto a threat or something.

*Wario Land ''Shake it!'' Plays*

Brandon:From The Mushroom Kingdom weightin at 237 pounds,Standing at 5.6 WARRRRIOOOO!

Crowd:*Boos*

Raven:Suprised that Mordecai defeated wario At A Episode of CWE.

*Wario Throws pennys at around the arena*

Benson:Oh come one,pennies!?

Chris:I see Gold in there.

*Wario Gives The Fans a peace sign*

Crowd:*Boos*

*Teen Titans (2003-2005) Theme song starts*

_When There's touble _

_You know who to call_

_Teen Titans!_

*Robin Covers his face with his cape*

Brandon:From Jump City,USA,Weighting at 119 Pounds,Robin!

*Robin Throws off his cape and dashes to the ring*

Chris:Here comes the agile wrestler of the former champions's team.

Benson:How is robin in this team?He is the weak link.

Raven:I'll give robin a chance.

Chris:Why Because His your leader?

Raven:No,Because he give me 20 bucks to give him some powers.

Chris:*Laughs*

*Dragon Ball Z ''Rock the Dragon'' plays*

_Dragon Ball Z!_

Dragon Ball Z!

Brandon:From Japan,Weighting at 136 Pounds,Standing at 5.12,Gohaaaan!

_Dragon, Dragon! Rock the Dragon! Dragon Ball Z!  
>Dragon, Dragon! Rock the Dragon! Come get me!<em>

Dragon, Dragon! Rock the Dragon! Dragon Ball Z!  
>Dragon, Dragon! Rock the Dragon! Come get me!<p>

Dragon, Dragon! Rock the Dragon! Dragon Ball Z!  
>Dragon, Dragon! Rock the Dragon! Come get me!<p>

Dragon Ball Z!

Chris:Here comes the former superman heavyweight champion who defeated the thing!

Raven:He could be the strongest guy on the former champion's Team.

*Gohan Jumps on the turnbuckle,Performs a Sidewalk arm raise*

Referee:*Starts the match*

Benson:Here we go!On our main event!

*Robin Goes First and the Former champions team,And luigi goes first on the other*

Raven:I'm already Exited.

*Robin pokes Luigi in the eye*

Raven:Poke,Poke.

Benson:What?

*Luigi Slaps Robin*

Raven:He Calls it ''Poke,Poke''.

*Robin Clotheslines Luigi*

Chris:I Wish Naruto and Ben was wrestling.

*Luigi puts robin in the full Nelson*

Benson:Full Nelson by Luigi,Will robin Tap?

Chris:Dude,It's a full nelson.

Raven:A Full Nelson Weakning the arms.

Benson:Well he might

*Robin Stunners Luigi to get him off*

Mordecai:You Got This!

*Luigi Dropkicks Robin to the Turnbuckle*

Benson:Good move by Luigi.

*Luigi Charges at robin,Robin Moves out the way and elbows Luigi*

Raven:Robin is suprising,you can't predict what he can do.

*Robin Throws Luigi to his corner,tags Wario*

Benson:Wario is the legal man of the former champions.

*Wario Body slams luigi*

Raven:Always get the big man on the little guy.

*Wario pins*

Referee:1..-

*Luigi Kicks out*

Benson:Kick out at 1 by luigi

*Wario Grabs luigi's arm and twists it*

Luigi:AAh,Ohh,Ah!

*Grabs luigi by the samearm,and throws him*

Raven:Hip Toss.

*Wario picks luigi up again,Hits the backbreaker on luigi*

Chris:Oh!That's a good one.

*Wario goes for the pin again*

Referee:1...2-

Raven:Kick out at the right time of 2.

*Wario Picks luigi up and goes for the Gutwrench suplex*

Chris:If only luigi could get to his teama and tag.

*Luigi Reverse it to a DDT*

Crowd:*Screams a little*

Raven:Luigi is in control!

*Luigi Dropkicks wario*

Chris:Dropkick!

*Luigi Dropkicks Wario again*

Benson:Another Dropkick

*Luigi dropkicks wario for the final time and he falls*

Raven:Tag!

*Luigi Crawls to his corner,but wario grabs his right leg and angle locks him*

Benson:He might tap!

*Luigi Turns around and kicks wario off with his other leg,Jumps and tags mordecai*

Crowd:*Screams some more*

*Wario tags Gohan,They Both preform Punches*

Raven:This is great!

*Gohan runs to the ropes,Mordecai Clothesline him out the arena before he could get off the ropes*

Chris:His out the ring.

Benson:Not a bad Reverse move by mordecai

Refere:1...2-

*Gohan runs in the ring,Mordecai trys to kick him,Gohan spinebusters mordecai*

Benson:A wish he could tag trunks,Because mordecai has no chance against gohan.

*Gohan Punches mordecai a bunch of times*

Raven:Mordecai's Blocking.

*Gohan throws mordecai to a turnkbuckle,Clothesline him*

Chris:What a event this is.

*Mordecai knees gohan*

Benson:Mordecai is in control.

*Gohan body drops mordecai*

Benson:Never mind.

*Gohan drops his knees on mordecai a few times*

Raven:Mordecai needs to tag in trunks.

*Backbreakers mordecai more than enough*

Chris:I like that,A guy who doesn't let his opponent get any chances of getting up

*Gohan Throws Mordecai to a turnbuckle*

Raven:Doesn't seem fair to me

*Gohan throws mordecai to the outside apron,Hits him with a rope hung Bulldog*

Benson:Uh,oh!

Chris:We know this moment

Raven:Gohan's going to do the _GKO_.

*Gohan Waits for mordecai to get up*

Benson:I wouldn't get up if i was you!

*Mordecai gets up,Trunks comes out of nowhere,Running dropkicks gohan*

Benson:What?

*Wario Comes from the corner,whip trunks to the ropes,Clothesline trunks and himself out the ring*

Crowd:*Cheers*

Raven:Wow.

*Luigi Does ringride,Grabs robin from the apron,Throws him to the barricade*

Crowd Near them:OOH!

*Wario Comes in the ring,_Wario bomb_s Mordecai,Trunks grabs wario by the collar and throws him out the ring*

Chris:That came out of nowhere.

*Robin hits luigi's head on the barricade*

Benson:I Hope This isn't interfering the match.

*Wario punches trunks,Robin Runs to them,Jumps on a springboard,Moonsaults Trunks and his teamate*

Crowd:OOH!

*Mordecai Looks at them*

Chris:What a Main Event!

*Luigi throws robin to the steel post,Robin Reverse it,irish whips him to the post,*

Crowd:OOH!

Raven:Oh! Right in the forehead of luigi!

*Mordecai _Blondecai's Rumbles _robin*

Chris:Oh The Rumble!

*Gohan goes ringside,smashes mordecai's head into the ringpost*

Crowd:OOH!

Benson:Not Bad!

*Gohan throws mordecai to the ring,Picks him up,_GKO_ Him*

Raven:For the win!

*Gohan Pins*

Referee:1...2...3!

*DING!DING!DING!*

Brandon:The Winners of this match,the team of robin,wario,and gohan!

*Dragon ball Z ''Rock the dragon starts playing*

Benson:Well theres our winners

Chris:Anyone's knocked out but him.

Raven:Well that's the end of this week.

Chris:Good Night everybody

Benson:See you in a week!

*Show Ends*

**Note**:Here are matches so far for Tag Team Series.

1.10 Man Battle Royale for the Hardcore 24/7 Championship

Duo VS ?

3.(This Match was Holly Holly girl's idea) Battle Party VS Breadwinners Roofed Steel cage match *Similar to hell in a cell*

Threat Match For Intercartoon Championship

Four way Match for Female Championship

's Opening Challenge

VS Goten Vs Dan For USA Championship

VS Ben 10 for CWE Championship

End of Story please Review,Follow,and Like Thank you and look for Next week's CWE.


End file.
